Lost in the Triangle
by Authorgirl12
Summary: With what started out as a simple Spring Break trip to visit his parents in Puerto Rico, college student Jon Cozart finds himself in a situation that he never thought he would find himself in. After their plane mysteriously crashes under unknown circumstances, Jon and six other survivors find themselves stranded on an uncharted island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep._

"Jon! Turn off your stupid alarm clock! If I have to get up and turn that thing off one more time, it's going out the window!"

I groaned tiredly and reached my arm out from under the blankets, feeling around on my night stand until I found the indented 'off' button on my alarm clock. I pushed the button, causing the beeping to go silent, when suddenly, it hit me.

I jolted up into a sitting position as the sudden realization smacked me in the face: today was the day. Today was the day that I finally got to take a break from college and go visit my parents. I hadn't seen them since the previous summer, eight months ago, and now that it was spring break, I finally got the chance to fly out and see them. I would've gone to visit during winter break, but it didn't allow me enough time to fly all the way to Puerto Rico, where they had moved that previous November.

I'd never been to Puerto Rico before, and why they decided to move there all the way from Texas, I had no idea. I guess my mom was just fascinated in the culture… whatever it was.

I jumped up out of bed and started doing a little happy dance in the middle of the dorm. My roommate, Tyler, rolled over in his bed and stared at me with this tired look in his eyes like I was a lunatic, and I don't deny that I was.

"Dude, what in the world are you doing?" He asked.

"Happy dancing!" I answered cheerfully.

"Why? Aren't you going to leave your parents today?" He asked.

"Yes! That's exactly why I'm happy dancing!" I answered, wiggling my arms in the air like they were made of spaghetti.

"Why would you be happy about that? I mean, this is your parents we're talking about." He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I know! For one I actually _like_ my parents," I said, giving him an accusing glare, "and two, I'm just happy to escape this prison of a school before it sucks the rest of my soul out of my nostrils!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Ok? TMI?"

"I was so excited that I packed everything yesterday morning!" I clapped, "My plane leaves at 9 o'clock!"

Tyler squinted at his alarm clock, "Dude! It's 4 o'clock in the morning! What are you doing up this early?!"

"I need time to get ready and get to the airport on time and hopefully with time to spare!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air, and opening my dresser to get out my clothes for the day: my favorite red, white, and blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some jeans. Nothing special.

"Do you really need _five _hours to do that?!" He exclaimed.

"You never know what could go wrong." I said, pulling off my shirt, "I might get stuck in traffic on my way to the airport, or get held up at security, or something. You never know what could happen."

"Whatever, man." He said, "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when you're about to leave so I can say goodbye to you."

"Will do." I said, pulling on a clean shirt.

With that, he plopped his head back onto his pillow and almost immediately began snoring like the chain saw that he was.

I rolled my eyes and continued getting ready.

I had to admit, I was way more excited than I should've been. I mean, the only time I'd ever been outside of the US was when I went to Australia for VIDinc that past August. I had to say, I was pretty excited about that, too. Although, I was only there for a weekend, and I would be in Puerto Rico for a week and a half. That was a long time away from home.

It took me around an hour to get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and check my luggage to make sure that I had everything and it was all packed and ready to go. I even unpacked everything, checked to make sure everything was there, then packed it all back. Yeah, I was like that.

Once I had everything in check, and had gotten myself all ready, I walked over to Tyler and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up, "Hey, Tyler, wake up. I'm about to head out."

He mumbled something, then pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on, or else I'll leave without saying goodbye." I said, pulling the blanket off of him.

"Fine." He said, yanking the blanket out of my hand, and covering himself back up with it, "Have fun. And don't forget to bring me back some hot Puerto Rican girls."

"Don't count on it." I laughed, "My mom will be so busy interrogating me on college and how it's going that I probably won't see sunlight on this entire trip."

He laughed, too, "Whatever, man. See you next week."

"See ya." I said back, grabbing my luggage and carry on, and heading toward the door. I turned and took one last look at my dorm. With a confident nod, I opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind me. Little did I know that that would be the last time I'd see that room and Tyler for I long time. And I mean a _long _time.

…

"Here we are." The taxi driver announced as we pulled up in front of the airport.

I thanked him, handed him the right amount of money, then hopped out of the cab, dragging my luggage behind me.

That was actually the second cab I had taken that morning. I had kinda sorta made a pit stop at IHOP for breakfast.

Being a college student, money wasn't exactly something that I easily came by. I actually hadn't planned on visiting my parents that spring break, but they had given me a call just a couple of weeks before, telling me that they wanted me to visit, and that they'd be willing to pay for the plane ticket just to be able to see me. Prior to paying for the ticket, there was quite a bit of money left over, and was very kindly donated to Jon's pancake foundation. I have to say, it was greatly appreciated; those pancakes were delicious.

I headed into the airport. Still being pretty early in the morning, there weren't very many people present in the airport. The people that _were _there, were either asleep or looked like they were about to fall asleep. I guess it was a slow morning.

I made it easily through security, and made my way into the waiting area where I took a seat. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. _7:30_. Perfect. That left me an hour and a half to do whatever I needed to do, which was nothing, so I decided to take an hour long nap, and set my phone alarm to wake me up at 8:30, which was a half an hour before my plane would start boarding.

"Gate 34 now boarding. Gate 34 now boarding." Spoke a female voice over the intercom at 8:45.

I glared down at my ticket. _Gate 34_. It was time.

I got up from my seat and headed for my gate, pulling my suitcase behind me. A nice lady at the gate smiled at me as I approached, "Hello. Ticket, please."

I handed her my ticket, she tore part of it off, handed the other half to me, then I headed through the gate and onto the plane.

I looked around for my seat, _27b_. I couldn't help but pay attention to the other people on the plane. There was a couple holding hands, both smiling and laughing, having a good time, the woman with her dark skin and curly black hair, the man with light brown hair shaved into a buzz cut of sorts, his skin oddly pale. There was this family; a man, woman, and a little girl with long blonde hair. Then there were these twins, they looked to be around 13 or 14, both with shaggy red hair and big brown eyes. They seemed really close to each other. Then there was this girl with long black hair, who looked to be of Asian descent. She appeared to be by herself, looking to be only 16 or 17. When she spotted me, she winked at me in a flirty way, as if she thought I was cute or something.

As I searched for my seat and examined the other passengers, my eyes landed on this girl. She had her wavy blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a white shirt that had red sleeves that came almost to her elbows, and there was a big blue star on the front of it. She was actually really pretty; beautiful in fact. I couldn't help but stare when I laid my eyes on her. Freckles dotted her face, and her ocean blue eyes glared down at the book in her hands. My eyes wandered up to the seat label above her head: _27b_. What my luck.

"I guess I get the window seat then." I said, causing her to look up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want the aisle seat? Because I can scoot over." She said, going to get up from her seat, but I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I actually like sitting by the window." I said, "I like looking out at the clouds while we're flying. It's soothing."

She sighed with relief, sitting back down in her seat, "Good, I would die if I had to sit by the window. I can't stand heights."

"What are you doing on a plane, then?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to walk to Puerto Rico." She said, smiling.

"Touché." I said, reaching up to put my carry on in the overhead compartment.

"Is this really your seat, or are you messing with me?" She asked with a suspicious smile on her face.

"It's really my seat." I said, squeezing past her to get to my seat next to her, "So, what's bringing you to Puerto Rico?"

"I've just always wanted to visit there." She said, closing her book, "It seems like a fascinating place. What about you?"

"I'm going to visit my parents." I answered, "It's spring break and they wanted me to visit, so I'm visiting."

She laughed, "You go to school?"

"Yeah, UT Austin." I answered.

"Hook 'em Horns." We both said in unison, making bull shapes with our hands.

I smiled, "How do you know that?"

"I recently got accepted and will start attending this fall. I'm actually kind of nervous." She said, tensing her shoulders.

"Don't be." I said, "It's a good place. It's not as scary when you actually get there. What are you going to major in?"

"Film." She answered, "I've always wanted to be a movie director."

"Are you serious?" I asked, "I'm a film major too! Maybe we'll be in a class together!"

"That would be awesome!" She exclaimed, "Wait, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amanda." She stuck out her hand.

I took it and shook it nicely, "I'm Jon."

"Nice to meet you, Jon." She smiled, releasing my hand, and going back to her book.

"This is your captain speaking." Said a male voice over the intercom, "Please fascine your seatbelts, for we will be taking off momentarily. Thank you."

I, Amanda, and the other passengers put on our seatbelts like ordered.

As soon as the plane began moving, Amanda gasped and quickly grabbed onto my arm, her entire body tensing. I didn't even know the girl, and she was holding onto me for dear life.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The plane's moving. I god, I don't do heights. I don't do heights!" She exclaimed.

"It's ok." I reassured her, "It's not that scary. Once you're in the air, it doesn't even feel like you're flying. I promise."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I've just never been on a plane before and I'm just _terrified _of heights."

"You won't even know that you're up high, it feels just like being in a car." I continued reassuring her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm sure." I said, "Just open your eyes."

She breathed deeply, still not opening her eyes, "Hold my hand?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Will you hold my hand?" She asked once again.

"Uhh… ok?" I answered unsurely.

She quickly grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it. I was pretty sure she cut off my circulation. Just to remind you, I had met this girl just two minutes before. She was so scared, she was willing to hold a complete stranger's hand.

"Amanda, open your eyes. We're flying." I said, gently shaking her hand as the plane steadied itself in the air.

"Are we really?" She asked, keeping her eyes squeezed shut, and not losing her grip on my hand one bit.

"Just open your eyes and see for yourself." I said.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and glared past me to the window, "Oh my gosh. I'm actually flying! I'm doing it, James! I'm flying!"

"Um, it's Jon, actually." I corrected.

"Same thing!" She exclaimed, "I'm actually flying!"

"Look at you." I said, smiling, "Conquering your biggest fear."

"Oh, no." She said, "I'm not conquering it; I'm still horrified."

We both laughed.

"This is your captain speaking." The pilot said over the intercom once again, "You are now free to remove your seat belts and move freely about the cabin. Thank you."

We all took off our seat belts.

"This isn't that bad." Amanda said, "I can deal with this."

"See?" I said, "Now let's just see if you can deal with it all the way to Puerto Rico."

"I think I can do that." She said, sounding more confident now.

"Are you sure about that?"

We both looked up to see one of the red-headed twins had turned around from the seat in front of us and was looking down at us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked.

We gave him a confused look as the second twin popped up next to his brother, "Stop trying to freak people out, Jackson. No one believes in that junk."

"Shut up, Andrew, let me finish." Jackson scolded.

"Your names are 'Andrew' and 'Jackson'?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Our mom didn't notice that until after she'd named us." Andrew said, "Now everyone always asks if we were named after the president Andrew Jackson, and we weren't."

"Can I finish talking now?" Jackson asked agitatedly.

"Whatever, man." Andrew said, letting his brother continue with what he was going to say.

"Have you heard of the Bermuda Triangle?" Jackson asked.

"Of course we have." I said.

"Who hasn't?" Amanda asked.

"Well, have you heard of what happens to boats and planes that go through the triangle?" Jackson continued.

"Dude, no one believes in those stupid legends. They were made up to scare people." Andrew said in an annoyed tone.

"Then how do you explain all of those planes and boats and stuff that mysteriously disappeared after entering the Triangle? Huh?" Jackson asked, looking his brother in the eye.

"Shut up." Andrew sneered.

"Whatever." Jackson said, and then turned to me and Amanda again, "I wouldn't relax just yet, and I would be careful if I were you. You never know what the Triangle has in store for us."

Andrew rolled his eyes, and both of them sat back down in their seats.

"That was…" Amanda began, trying to find the right word.

"Interesting." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Interesting… Do you think all of that stuff about the Bermuda Triangle is true?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. It's just a myth. Scientifically, the Bermuda Triangle doesn't even exist."

"Yeah." She said uneasily, "Yeah, I guess so."

After that, the ride went pretty smooth, with a little bit of turbulence every now and then. Everyone was happy, and Amanda seemed to calm down a bit. Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. Well, until things decided that they were going to take a turn for the worst.

I was mindlessly listening to music on my IPod, when the plane suddenly shuddered.

I pulled out one of my ear buds and looked at Amanda, "What was that?"

"Probably just some more turbulence." She said, shrugging.

I shrugged too, and went back to listening to my music again, when the plane shuddered once again.

"Amanda, I don't think that's turbulence." I said worriedly.

"What else could it be?" She asked.

I looked out my window and down at the ocean that stretched below us. As a stewardess passed us, I got her attention, "Um, excuse me?"

She looked at me, "Yes?"

"Would you happen to know what we're flying over right now?" I asked.

"I believe it's the Atlantic Ocean." She answered.

"Would it happen to be the Bermuda Triangle?" Amanda asked.

"Actually, yes, I think it is." The stewardess said, nodding, "Can I get you anything while I'm here?"

"No, thanks." I said.

She smiled and went on her way.

"Jon, I think the Triangle is doing this to the plane." She said, grabbing my arm.

"Stop talking about that stupid myth." I said, "The Bermuda Triangle isn't real."

As I said that, the plane shuddered once again, this time stronger, causing all of us to jolt in our seats.

"What's going on?!" Someone from behind us.

"I assure you, everything is going to be fine." A stewardess said, "It's probably just some rough turbulaAAAA-"

The plane shuddered, this time so hard, it send the stewardess flying backwards, landing on her back.

Some other passengers got up from their seat to help her, and the plane jerked to the right, causing them too to fall to the floor.

Some people began to panic as the plane continued to jolt and shudder, and the stewardesses tried their best to calm everyone down.

"Everyone please remain seated! And please fascine your seatbelts!"

Emergency mask-thingies dropped down from above every seat, and people began putting them to use.

"What's happening?!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed back, struggling to get my seatbelt buckled.

As I got it buckled, the plane jolted harshly, causing my head to slam into the wall, sending a throbbing pain through my skull.

Through the pain, I looked out the window, and was caught off guard by the ocean below us getting closer and closer.

"We're going to crash!" A male voice yelled from behind me.

The entire cabin erupted in panic and chaos.

I grabbed my mask and began breathing into it. This was not happening. I was not going to die. Not that day, I wasn't. Not on that plane.

The sound of screaming filled my ears as the splitting pain still throbbed in my head.

I could hear Amanda screaming my name, panicking just like everyone else. Technically, I guess you could say I was panicking, too.

The last thing that I remembered before I blacked out was the boom.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So, this is the first chapter of my new story. What do you think? I absolutely love Jon Cozart, and just thought I'd write a story about him.**

**I've never actually been on a plane, or even in or near an airport before, so I don't know much about it. So, sorry if I got something wrong XD. **

**I don't really have much else to say, so… yeah. I made up all of the characters except for Jon, so, just know that Jon is the only character in this story that actually exists. All other characters came from my overly imaginative mind XD.**

**Adios for now, people! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Trees are Attacking

"Oh my god, he's dead!"

"There's nothing we can do about it! Just come on! We need to get off of here!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Amanda standing over me, her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming out of her eyes.

"But…" She began saying, but the other female voice interrupted her.

"The plane is on fire! We need to get off!"

I jumped up from my seat, my head immediately beginning to throb once again, "Fire?!"

"You're alive!" Amanda exclaimed, "How is that possible? I just checked… you didn't have a pulse."

"Of course I'm alive!" I said, "You must have checked wrong." I looked around at my surroundings. I'm guessing that the female voice I'd heard before was the female of the couple that I'd seen earlier that day, and she was helping her boyfriend/husband up to his feet, and he didn't look so good. The little girl that I'd seen was standing in the aisle behind them, and her face was covered in tears, the expression on her face a mixture of fear and confusion. The Asian girl that had winked at me was standing by her seat with an even more confused look on her face. It was the next thing that I saw that broke my heart.

In the seat in front of us, one of the twins, Jackson I think, was cradling his brother in his arms, sobbing loudly, "Andrew! Andrew!"

"We need to go before we burn! Come on!" The lady yelled, dragging her injured lover towards the exit.

"Is anyone else alive?!" Amanda yelled, frantically searching the other passengers, checking for pulses or for any sign that they might be breathing. She didn't seem to have any luck.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I said, tugging on Jackson's arm.

"No!" He snapped, "I'm not leaving Andrew!"

Frantically, I climbed over him, and pressed my fingers into his brother's neck, feeling just the slightest of a pulse.

"He's still alive." I assured him, "But we need to get out of here before that fire kills us. I'll get Andrew, you just get out of here. Follow the others."

He looked at me unsurely, then reluctantly nodded, and rushed up to follow the others.

I gathered up Andrew's unconscious body in my arms and lifted him, holding him bridal style, which was difficult, considering he was much heavier than he looked.

"Amanda!" I called, "Come on! We need to go!"

She looked at me from a couple of rows ahead, "I making sure there aren't any more people that-"

"There's no time!" I interrupted, "The plane is on fire, and if we stay any longer, we'll get burned to a crisp! Come on!"

She looked hopelessly at the other passengers, all slumped in their seats, not a single breath of life in them, then reluctantly came and followed me.

The couple, the winky-girl, and Jackson had all gotten off of the plane, and the little girl just stood there in the aisle staring at her parents' slumped bodies.

"Come on, sweetie, we have to go." Amanda said to her.

"What's wrong with my mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"They're sleeping." I lied, "But they're going to be sleeping for a _really _long time, and we don't wanna wake them up, so we have to go."

She looked at them sadly, then wrapped her arms around her parent's necks, "I love you mommy and daddy. Goodnight, and I hope you have good dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She kissed them on the cheeks, and released her hug.

I was trying with all my heart not to start crying, trying to stay strong, but it seemed as though Amanda was failing at doing so. She had begun sobbing, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Let's go." I said, fighting back the tears. I quickly readjusted Andrew in my arms, and led Amanda and the little girl off of the plane.

When we made it off, the others were standing a bit back, away from the flaming plane. We appeared to be in some sort of forest, with strange looking trees.

"Andrew!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Did you find any more survivors?" The lady asked.

The looks on me and Amanda's faces answered her question.

The man had been propped against a tree, most likely unable to stand on his own.

"Tonya, I think my leg is broken." He said, his voice hoarse.

"It's ok, Sterling." She reassured him, "We can fix it."

"We need to get away from the plane." I said, "It's not safe being this close to the crash site."

"Who elected you leader?" Winky-girl asked, a snobby tone in her voice.

"No one." I said, "I'm just saying that it's not safe being this close to the plane. If you didn't notice, it's kinda on fire."

"He's right." Tonya agreed, "We need to find somewhere safe to help our injured, and fast."

"How do you know that there's even a safe place anywhere on this island?!" Winky-girl exclaimed, "We crashed landed here, and we know almost nothing about this island besides the fact that we may never get off of it! Why should I even listen to you people?! I have no idea who any of you are!"

"If you want to survive, listening to us might be a good idea." Amanda snapped, "Because you obviously don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I'm not the one who doesn't know what I'm talking about." The girl said accusingly.

Immediately, I could feel the tension between the two girls. I had a feeling that that was going to become a problem.

"You two can do this later, but for now, we need to get a safe distance from the plane." Tonya said, "We need to get our injured somewhere where we can help them."

She then helped Sterling to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulder, supporting almost all of his weight.

"If you want to survive, I highly suggest you follow." She said, looking back at us, then continuing on through the forest.

I looked at the others, and silently agreed to follow. As we did so, Winky-girl just stood there and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Why should I follow you people?" She asked, "You've never been on this island. How do I know you're not leading us into a death trap?"

We all just stared at her. Andrew was growing heavy in my arms, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold him, but I knew that I had to suck it up and do it for Jackson. I mean, I wasn't the most muscular person. To tell the truth, I was actually pretty scrawny. Yeah, scrawny was the right word to describe me. I was 21 years old, and I could probably pass for a 16 year old or 17 year old. That probably wasn't a good thing.

As the girl stood there, not seeming like she was going anywhere anytime soon, we just turned and continued walking.

After realizing that we weren't going to wait for her, she stomped her foot frustratingly and rushed after us, "Wait for me!"

She caught up with us, and we continued walking, having absolutely no idea where we were going.

I looked around at the strange looking trees. I'd never seen anything like them before. The trunks were an extremely dark shade of brown-almost black- and faded into white. The leaves were vibrant shades of green, almost as if the color was painted on. There was just something about these trees. It was almost as if they were alive, and just watching us, waiting for us to do something. I know, all trees are living things, but when I say 'alive', I mean _alive_. These trees seemed _alive_.

"These trees make me uneasy." Amanda said, cautiously looking up at the canopy above our heads.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I agreed.

"They're scary looking." The little girl said, hugging herself.

"They're just trees; they can't hurt you." Tonya reassured her.

"Where do you people even plan on going?" Winky-girl asked, keeping her arms crossed, "I have no idea who any of you are, so why am I supposed to trust you?"

"You have serious trust issues, don't you?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that we should've stayed at the plane and tried to use it to call for help, because chances are, we don't have a cell signal out here." She complained.

"The plane was on fire." Amanda said, "There's no way we could've stayed in there long enough to call for help."

"What's up with you people and trying your best to find an excuse against everything that I say?" The girl asked stubbornly.

"It's because everything you say is just you complaining that we're trying to save your butt." Amanda said sharply.

"I don't need you people to save me, ok?" She said, "I don't know if you noticed, but our plane just crash landed on some weird island in the middle of nowhere, and your idea of surviving is hauling all of us across the island to get to a 'safe' place, when for all we know is that this island could be a human death trap!"

"What do you mean 'across the island'?!" I asked, "We haven't even walked 50 feet, and you're already complaining! Why are you being so negative?! This island might not be just some deserted island! There might be civilization, and we just don't know it! So just _please _stop complaining, because we're just trying to help!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job!" She yelled.

"Please stop fighting." The little girl said.

"I'll stop fighting as soon as I prove you people wrong!" She yelled again.

"Stop yelling you'll wake up mommy and daddy!"

That's when we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Come on. We need to keep moving." Tonya said after an awkward silence.

I readjusted Andrew in my arms once again, and we went to continue walking, but something stopped us.

"Guys." Jackson said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm stuck." He said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"I mean: I'm stuck. My foot is caught on something" He said.

"Let me see." She said. She knelt down in front of him, "Oh, you're caught on a vine."

She tried to untangle his leg from the vine, but one suddenly came up out of the ground and wrapped itself around her wrist.

"What the-"

Suddenly, the vine that was caught on Jackson's leg jerked upward, causing him to flop forward and face plant the ground, dragging him backwards, then lifted him in the air, dangling him by his ankle, just out of our reach.

"Get me down from here!" He yelled, flailing his arms in a panicked fashion.

"This vine won't let go of my wrist!" Amanda exclaimed, yanking at it, trying to get it off.

"They're probably just animal traps!" Sterling exclaimed, "We should be able to find a way to deactivate them!"

"If they're animal traps, then that means there must be people on this island!" I said.

Jackson tried to yell something again, but out of nowhere, one of the branches from the tree swung and smacked him like a piñata.

"Um, guys. I don't think that's an animal trap." Winky-girl said.

Suddenly, one of the trees to our right began bending over, and I mean _bending_.

"Look out!" I yelled, and all of us scattered just as the tree slammed into the ground right where we had been standing just moments before. Almost immediately after, it stood itself back up, preparing to strike once again, the other trees doing the same.

"What's happening?!" Amanda exclaimed, still struggling to get herself free from the vine around her wrist.

"The trees are attacking us!" I yelled, dodging an attack, almost dropping Andrew in the process.

"We need to get out of here!" Tonya exclaimed.

"What about Jackson?!" I exclaimed, pointing to the boy dangling from the tree, "We can't just leave him here!"

"Andrew's knife!" Jackson exclaimed, "He has a pocket knife that our dad gave him in case of emergencies!"

"I think this counts as an emergency!" Winky-girl yelled.

I frantically set Andrew on the ground, and began searching his pockets for the knife. Upon finding it, I gathered him up in my arms, and ran towards Amanda.

"Watch out." I warned, as I began sawing at the vine around her wrist.

"Hurry!" She exclaimed.

I finally freed her from it, and stood, "Jackson! Catch!"

I tossed the knife into the air, sending it flying toward Jackson, who thankfully caught it. He struggled to reach up to his ankle to free himself from the vine. That's when it hit me; when he cut that vine, he was going to fall.

"Amanda! Get Andrew!" I yelled, running toward Jackson. As soon as he fell, I was directly under him, catching him in my arms, his weight sending me falling to my knees.

"Let's get out of here!" Amanda exclaimed, struggling to gather up Andrew in her arms.

Jackson and I stood, running toward the others, who were frantically dodging the trees' attacks, distracting them from my little rescue mission. I took Andrew from Amanda, because she obviously couldn't support his weight.

Together, we all began running. Well, the best that we could run with two injured people, a little girl, and trees attacking us with every second.

"I see a break in the trees ahead!" Amanda exclaimed.

A tree swung one of its branches at the little girl, who dove to her left to avoid the attack. Amanda rushed to her and scooped her up in her arms, continuing to run along with the rest of the group.

With one last push, we burst out of the forest, scrambling out of the trees reach.

We all collapsed to the ground, struggling to catch our breath, and watched as the trees seemed to growl at us for escaping their attack.

"What is up with those trees?" Sterling asked, seeming in much more pain than he had been when we first got off of the plane.

I looked around at our new surroundings. To my surprise, we were on a beach, which appeared to ring around the circumference of the island, surrounding the forest we had just escaped from.

Coming from somewhere in the forest, black smoke was billowing into the sky, which was most likely coming from the plane.

"Do you think maybe we made them mad by crashing into their forest?" I asked, still struggling to catch my breath.

"Either that or they just really don't like people." Amanda said, releasing the little girl from her arms and helping her to her feet.

"I must be dreaming." Winky-girl said, "There's no way that I just got attacked by _trees_."

"Oh, no, you aren't dreaming." Said an unfamiliar voice.

We all looked up to see an old man standing before us, maybe in his 50s or 60s. He was wearing some sort of fisher's outfit, and looked as if he'd been wearing it for a while.

"You are dreaming at all." He said, "Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle."

**Author's Note: This chapter was really long XD. I'm liking how this story is turning out, though. I'm only on chapter two, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. Something about getting stuck on a deserted island just really gets me going. Although, this island might not be deserted after all…**

**Anyway, I know that this story doesn't have very many people reading it right now, but that's fine. This isn't a very big category.**

**So, hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter! Adios for now, people! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Support Groups for Dummies

We all just stared at the strange man; none of us saying a word. I had this strange feeling about it, but I don't really know how to explain it. There was just this feeling I had that told me he was not what he appeared to be. He was something beyond that.

"I saw your plane crash somewhere in my forest." He said, "I didn't think anyone would survive by the looks of it."

"Well, _your _forest just almost killed us!" I finally spoke up.

"Nah, they didn't mean any harm." The man said, gesturing toward the forest, "They just get protective when unknown things are in their territory."

"Where are we? And why are the trees alive?!" Winky-girl exclaimed.

"Well, little miss, all trees are alive." The man said matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean!" Winky-girl exclaimed, seeming to be getting angry at the man.

The man chuckled, seeming amused by her anger, "Anything can happen in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Enough with the chit chat." Tonya said, "We have injured people, and we need help."

The man's eyes scanned Andrew and Sterling. I had laid Andrew in the sand due to the fact that I had absolutely no strength remaining to carry him. And Sterling still had his arm around Tonya's shoulder, who appeared to be supporting almost all of his weight.

"It appears you do." He said, nodding.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to do something?!" Jackson exclaimed, "My brother is kinda dying over here!"

A look came over his face as if he'd just realized something, "Oh! You want me to help you?! Well, I can't help. I'm no doctor."

"You don't need to be!" Tonya exclaimed, "But an extra hand would be a lot of help!"

The man huffed, "Bring them this way."

He turned on his heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. We all looked at each other, not quite sure if this man was trustworthy.

"Are ya coming?" He asked.

"He's our best bet." Tonya reassured us, "He seems like he's been here for a while. He probably knows this island better than anyone else, and he might be our only chance of surviving."

"Well, if he survived this long, can't we do it too?" Amanda asked, "I mean, he's by himself, and we have a group. Our chances are more than fair."

"But still, we could use someone with his experience." Tonya said, "Plus, it's easier to care for one person than it is to care for an entire group. We have more young than we have adults, and we could use another adult."

"I'm not sure if I trust that creep." Winky-girl said, "He seems kinda off."

"He's been stuck on an island by himself for who knows how long." I remarked, "He's bound to be more loopy than sane."

"There is a possibility that he's not the only one here." Tonya added, "If we go with him, there's a strong chance that someone would be able to help us."

"Can we just make a decision? Because I'm not sure how much longer I can take the pain in my leg." Sterling said, the pain showing in his voice.

"He's right." Jackson agreed, "I'm not sure how much more blood Andrew can lose before _we _lose _him_."

"We need to make a decision, _now_." Tonya said sternly.

We all exchanged looks as we made a silent decision to follow the man.

I scooped up Andrew in my arms once again, which was very difficult considering that he was much heavier than he looked, and I did not have the physical strength to do it whatsoever. I had always been a weakling.

Tonya struggled to help Sterling to his feet, but managed to do so with Amanda's help. And we all began walking in the man's direction.

"It's about time!" He said, continuing to walk, "Try not to get too far behind! It's easy to get lost around here!"

"Try to stay close together." Tonya whispered, "Be ready in case he tries to pull something."

Carefully, we followed the man down the beach, keeping a close watch on our surroundings to make sure nothing would attack us. Every once in a while, the man would turn to us and tell us to keep up, but we were sure to keep ourselves a safe distance from him.

Finally, we reached an area on the beach where he most likely lived. There was a small wooden hut that was just big enough to fit one person. There were clothes all over the place, all of them looking very similar to the outfit that the man was wearing; each being just as dirty and worn out as the last. There was an unlit campfire along with a pile of firewood beside the hut. By the looks of it, only one person had been living there.

"Are you the only one on this island?" Amanda asked, being the question that all of us most likely had on our minds.

"Not anymore." He chuckled.

"Okay." Tonya said, obviously wanting to change the subject, "We need to find a way to make a splint for Sterling's leg, and we need someone to put pressure on Andrew's head with a cloth to stop the bleeding."

"Stop his bleeding first." Sterling insisted, "My leg can wait, but his head can't."

Tonya helped Sterling to sit, propping him against the hut. I laid Andrew in the sand once again, feeling relief in my arms as soon as I was no longer carrying his weight.

"You might want to use one of you people's clothes, because the clothes I got are far too dirty to use on the boy's injury." The man said, "We wouldn't want it to get infected."

"Use my shirt." Jackson said, "He's my brother, so I should-"

"That won't be a good idea." The man warned, "It can get pretty cold around here at night."

"Jon, use your shirt." Amanda said.

I gave her a funny look, "What?! Why do I have to freeze?!"

"You're wearing two shirts, aren't you?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How'd you know that?"

"No time for flirting, you two!" Jackson exclaimed, "Andrew is dying!"

"We weren't flirting!" Amanda and I exclaimed in unison.

"Just take off your dang shirt!" Winky-girl exclaimed angrily.

Not wanting to be yelled at by anyone else, I quickly began unbuttoning my flannel over shirt. That was when I realized that my right sleeve and arm were already covered in blood from carrying Andrew. I had no idea how I hadn't noticed that before.

As soon as I got my shirt off, revealing the white t-shirt that I was wearing underneath, I examined Andrew's head, struggling to find the source of the bleeding, which was difficult considering his fiery red hair. When I found the source, not wasting any time, I quickly folded my shirt, then pressed in onto Andrew's unconscious head, applying pressure as I did.

"Let me do it." Jackson said.

I held onto Andrew until I was sure that Jackson had a good grip on him, then I slowly stood up. I turned to see that Tonya and Amanda were using a piece of fire wood as a splint for Sterling's leg, along with wrapping Sterling's jacket around it to hold it in place. Sterling seemed to be in great pain, but he looked like he was trying to hide it.

I looked over to the strange man. He just kinda stood there and watched us, almost as if he had absolutely no interesting in us or whether or not we survived.

"Who are you, anyway?" I finally asked him.

"The name's Xavier." He introduced himself, "Caption of the SS Nancy. But I'm surprised you didn't know that already, son."

I was about to ask what he meant, but that's when it hit me. Images of a small ship flashed into my mind. The side of the ship read _SS Nancy_. And at the head of the ship stood a man- the captain of the ship- Captain Xavier Charleston.

"Jon!"

My eyes flashed open, but all they could see was the sky.

"Jon, are you okay?" I could hear Amanda's voice ask.

I turned my head to see everyone crowding around me. That's when I realized that I was on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up, rubbing my now throbbing head.

"You passed out, man." Jackson told me, sitting a couple of feet away, still cradling Andrew in his arms.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were fine, and all of a sudden you were on the ground." Tonya told me, helping me to stand.

"I insisted giving you mouth to mouth." Winky-girl said, "But Blondie over here wouldn't let me." She jabbed her thumb in Amanda's direction.

"I've never passed out like that before." I said, pushing the images of the ship and Xavier out of my mind, "That's really weird."

"Typical newbie." Xavier said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

We all have him a strange look, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Oh, and by the way," He said to me, "Welcome to the other side."

We just continued staring at him like loons, and he chuckled at our confusion.

"You people are probably hungry, yes?" He asked.

"Well, we ate on the plane, but-" Tonya began to say, but Xavier interrupted.

"Great! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He turned and began to walk, chuckling as he did, "Who am I kidding? There's nowhere for you to go."

"He doesn't seem _too _bad." Amanda said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"We were right about him being kinda loopy, though." I agreed.

"He scares me." The little girl said. To tell the truth, she had been so quiet that I had almost forgotten about her.

"Don't worry; we won't let him hurt you." Amanda reassured her.

"On the bright side, he's actually helping us." Tonya said.

"What if he feeds us poisonous food?" Winky-girl asked, checking her nails.

"Stop being such a downer, would ya?" I asked.

"Well, we did just crash on some uncharted island in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico with our only hope of surviving being some old loon with bushy eyebrows. I'm totally gonna be super happy and expect everything to happen in our favor. " She remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Being a little brat isn't going to help anyone." Amanda snapped at her.

"Fighting is going to get you nowhere." Tonya said, "If we want to make it out of here alive, we're going to have to get along and just trust each other."

"Trusting people is exactly what gets you killed in situations like this." Winky-girl said.

"I'm going to kill all of you if you don't stop fighting!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Shut it, ginger!" She yelled back.

"I have a name, you know?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, so do I, what's your point?" She asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna know!" He yelled.

"It's Mariya! HA! Now you know!" 'Mariya' taunted.

"Lalala! I'm not listening!" Jackson yelled in a sing song voice.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Tonya yelled once again, "We might be here for a while, so you need to learn to get along, or you're going to get sick of each other really fast!"

"I'm already sick of all of you." Mariya complained.

"How about we just start over?" Tonya suggested, "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Tonya, and this is my fiancé, Sterling."

"Hiya." Sterling said, giving a slight wave of the hand.

"Now, someone else introduce themselves." Tonya said.

"I'm Lainey!" The little girl exclaimed, seeming happy to introduce herself.

"Hi Lainey." We all said in unison.

"Anyone else?" Tonya asked.

"My name's Amanda." Amanda said, putting her hand up a little.

"Hi Amanda." We said.

"Well, if we're introducing ourselves, then my name's Jon." I said, sticking my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Hi Jon." They greeted in unison.

"I'm Jackson, and this is Andrew." Jackson said, nodding his head toward Andrew, who was still in his arms, "He would introduce himself, but he's kinda unconscious, so… yeah."

"Wait, your names are Andrew and Jackson?" Mariya asked, "Like the president?"

"Exactly." Jackson answered.

"Now, introduce yourself." Tonya said to Mariya.

Mariya groaned, "I'm Mariya. I thought I already made that clear, but okay."

Tonya smiled, "See? Now we all know each other. Hopefully that'll help you learn to get along with each other."

It was really weird standing there, all of us introducing ourselves as if we were in some sort of support group. Although, I couldn't help but agree with Tonya that knowing each other's names would most definitely be an important factor in survival, and that trust would be a good thing in a situation like this. Mariya had said that trust was exactly what got people killed, but I highly doubted that any of us would kill someone. I mean, we had no reason to kill someone. It's not like we were in the zombie apocalypse or something.

"Guys, I think he's waking up!" Jackson whispered. I wasn't sure why he was whispering, but we just went along with it.

We all crowded around the twins and watched as Andrew's eyes fluttered open, staring up at all of us with a dazed look on his face.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked quietly, "Where are we?"

"The plane crashed." Jackson told him, "But we're okay now."

Andrew groaned, trying to sit up, but not seeming to find the energy to do so, "Gosh, my head is killing me."

"You lost a lot of blood, little dude." I told him, motioning to the spot on his head in which Jackson was still holding my shirt onto, "You hit your head in the crash."

He seemed to be letting that settle in his mind, almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't feel too good." He mumbled.

"You might not for a while, sweetie." Tonya told him, "Considering the amount of blood you lost, I wouldn't feel good, either."

"Yeah.' He agreed quietly, "I feel really light headed; like none of this is real."

"It'll where off." Sterling reassured him, looking as if he was still trying to hide the large amount of pain he was in, "When your body regenerates some of that blood that you lost, you'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks. But I think- I think I'm just gonna… I think I'm just gonna go to sleep." Andrew urged.

"You probably don't wanna do that-" Tonya tried warning him, but his head suddenly fell limply to the side as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his eye lids shut over them.

A wave of panic seemed to roll over Jackson as he hugged his brother even closer than he had before, "Andrew!"

"Don't panic!" Amanda quickly reassured him, "He has a head injury. It's completely normal for him to pass out."

To tell the truth, I actually couldn't help but feel a little panicked, too. I mean, Amanda was right. He had a head injury; it was completely normal for him to pass out. But it _was _kinda creepy how his eyes rolled in the back of his head like that. It made me wonder if the same thing happened to me when I had passed out just minutes before, WHICH, by the why, I was still kinda freaked out by. I had no idea where my head had gotten those images from.

"I bring fruit." Xavier announced, approaching us, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Finally." Mariya said, "I'm starving."

Xavier looked down at Andrew and frowned, "Oh, the boy died?"

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed, "He's not dead!"

"Check again." Xavier said nonchalantly, setting down the bag of fruit that he was holding. Where did he get that bag anyway?

Tonya quickly sat on the ground in front of the twins, pressing her fingers onto Andrew's neck, most likely checking for a pulse.

"Oh god…" She whispered. She had this look on her face that most definitely meant something bad.

"What do you mean, 'oh god'?" Jackson asked quickly, tears forming in his eyes, "Please don't tell me he's dead! Please don't tell me he's dead!"

Tonya looked Jackson in the eyes, and shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Jackson yelled, shoving Tonya away from him, "He's not dead! He can't be dead!"

He began shaking Andrew violently, screaming at him to wake up, sobbing loudly as he did.

"Get him away from him before it sucks him in, too." Xavier said quickly.

"Before _what _sucks him in?!" I exclaimed.

"Just do it!" He repeated, completely serious.

I quickly grabbed onto Jackson, yanking him back, causing Andrew to fall limply to the ground. I quickly dragged him away from his brother, struggling to fight against his screaming and kicking.

I stumbled backwards and fell on my bottom as the earth suddenly began rumbling. I looked up to see the ground around Andrew shifting.

"NO!" Jackson screamed, struggling to free himself from my grip. I wrapped my arms around him, trying with my all out best to hold him down.

Tonya quickly scrambled away from Andrew with a panicked look on her face.

I could hear Lainey screaming as Amanda quickly grabbed onto her, the Earth's quacking knocking both of them off of their feet. Mariya seemed more confused than anything as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

The sand around Andrew's limp body quickly began running up Andrew's arms and legs, quickly spreading to the rest of his body.

Jackson squirmed in my arms, screaming at the top of his lungs and sobbing loudly in between screams. He continuously yelled Andrew's name, but I held my ground and didn't loosen my grip, no matter how much broke my heart. I couldn't help but let a couple of tear slip out of my eyes.

The sand began engulfing Andrew's body, burying him deeper by the second. And with one last violent shake of the earth, the sand completely swallowed Andrew, leaving no sign that he was ever even there.

The shaking stopped, and the only sound heard was the sound of Jackson sobbing for his lost brother. Nobody said a thing. We all just sat there; too shocked to even move.

I finally let go of Jackson, who just let himself drop to the ground. He let out an ear-splitting scream before returning to loudly sobbing and repeating Andrew's name several times.

Xavier finally cleared his throat, breaking our silence, "So, who's hungry?"


End file.
